


Chase

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Chases, Feral Behavior, Implied Sexual Content, Shifters, Teasing, pinning down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Who says Witcher's can't have fun in the woods?
Relationships: Vesemir/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Chase

People used to say, things happen for a reason, everything was a path laid out by destiny. At this moment, Vesemir believed it was complete horse shit. 

Vesemir sucked in sharp breaths, pushing away branches and leaves out of his way, unable to slow his pace as he ran through the foliage of the forest. There was a loud growling echoing behind him and Vesemir willed his legs to move faster, pumping his arms in tandem as if that would help him gain any more speed. 

Were it any other time, any other location, Vesemir would have said fuck it and shifted. Four legs obviously better than two, however, there was an issue about losing his gear if he did, and everything in his body -in his training- screamed at him not to lose his gear. 

Vesemir kept up the pace as much as he could, feeling the burn in his thighs spreading and growing in intensity until finally, his legs buckled from under him. Vesemir went crashing to the ground, cursing internally as his knees scraped dirt and stone, barely catching himself to not get more damage to his face other than the unpleasant mouthful of dirt.

Clawing at the ground to regain his footing, Vesemir only managed to barely get on his hands and knees before he froze. Hot breath falling against the back of his neck, Vesemir’s eyes growing wide as he stared down at his dirt-stained fingers, the scrape of talons drawing his attention to the left, and watched as a large paw landed next to his hands. 

Vesemir licked his lips, remaining as still as a statue as he watched that paw shuffle and kick about once, twice, before vanishing from sight. A large weight at his back shifting and turning, warm fur brushing against his armoured back then vanished and Vesemir held his breath through the whole thing until finally, a warm gravely voice rumbled in his ear.

“Getting slow, cub,” the voice growled, making Vesmeir’s lips pull back into a snarl and turn to look over his shoulder at the owner of the voice. 

“Stop fucking calling me that,” Vesemir snarled, his gaze meeting bright amber eyes and a feral grin barely hidden behind a neatly trimmed beard. 

“You know you love it,” the man rumbled, looking pleased with himself when Vesemir snarled at him.

“I fucking don’t and you know it, Zerrin!” Vesemir snapped, making Zerrin laugh. 

“Don’t get snippy with me, boy. I could just as easily shift back and snap you in like a twig,” Zerrin smirked while Vesemir looked away shyly, heat rising to his cheeks. “You are losing your touch though, not enough practice?” Zerrin asked innocently.

“Oh fuck off, you giant Bear. Get the fuck off of me,” Vesemir grouched, yelping when a heavyweight got heavier on his back and pinned him to the ground. 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Zerrin purred in Vesemir’s ear, the old Wolf shivering as the Bear’s hot breath ghosted across his ear. “I think I rather like you like this, _cub_ ,” Vesemir snarled, the sound breaking off into a moan as Zerrin’s teeth latched onto his ear, hips grinding down against the Wolf’s clothed rear. 

“Better make the best of it then, old man,” Vesemir teased, grinning broadly when Zerrin growled at him. Suddenly flipped onto his back as hands hurriedly pulled at Vesemir’s armour and clothes, Zerrin’s lips meeting his in a messy and hungry kiss, teeth clicking against each other as tongues fought for dominance over the kiss. 

Vesemir loved it whenever his path crossed that of his Bear. A feeling well shared by the older Witcher as he took apart his Wolf right there on the forest floor.


End file.
